Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in the DC animated film Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay. * After boarding a train controlled by Black Mask's mob, Deadshot spots a mobster struggling to light a cigarette and shoots him through the back of the head with a silenced pistol. * Count Vertigo fires an assault rifle through the roof of a train car, killing the two mobsters inside. * Entering a secure car, Vertigo uses his eyepiece to emit a disorientating wave that causes the mobsters inside to lose all sense of equilibrium. Vertigo and Deadshot then kill each of the disoriented thugs without resistance. * In another train car, Jewelee slices two gunmen to bits with a laser-emitting gemstone. * Three gunmen fire back at Jewelee when her laser gem malfunctions, but they are soon tagged and gunned down themselves by Punch. * Two more mobsters are shot dead by Deadshot. * The Suicide Squad reach the car before the lounge car and Deadshot guns down all eight mobsters inside. * The Squad enters the lounge car and Deadshot and Vertigo shoot the three gunmen inside. * Outside Professor Pyg's lair, the two Dollotrons on guard duty are killed by Scandal Savage and Knockout. Scandal impales one of them while Knockout snaps the neck of the other. * When Amanda Waller informs Deadshot that Killer Frost is joining the Squad, the audience is shown a flashback of how Frost's metahuman powers kicked in when she was a child and she froze her parents in ice before shattering them with a fire poker. * When Waller introduces the Squad to Copperhead, we are shown a flashback of Copperhead infiltrating the hideout of some gangsters. Copperhead kills one gangster by impaling him on his cybernetic tail and disables another with acid venom before ripping him apart. * When Waller brings up Bronze Tiger's rap sheet, we are shown a flashback of Tiger beating three hired goons to death. * The Squad arrive at the apartment tower where Scandal and Knockout are hiding out. A security guard steps outside and gets flash-frozen by Killer Frost. Harley Quinn then decapitates the frozen guard with a baseball bat. * A group of armoured henchmen sent by Vandal Savage arrive at Scandal's apartment and start shooting. Deadshot fires an armour-piercing bullet through the helmet of one of the soldiers. * A second armoured henchman is killed by one of Captain Boomerang's razor-sharp boomerangs. * Two more of Vandal's goons are frozen by Killer Frost. * After Knockout is shot by Vandal's men, Scandal goes berserk and slashes two of her father's minions to death with her clawed gauntlets. * Deadshot slides across a patch of ice left by Frost and guns down four of Vandal's henchmen. * When Deadshot goes in search of his daughter, Bronze Tiger tries to stop him. In a flash of exposition, he reveals that he had once infiltrated the League of Assassins only to be found out, and the League sent Deathstroke to kill his fiancee. * Deadshot shoots a guard outside the gate to Vandal Savage's compound. Two more guards are taken down by Boomerang, but they may have just been knocked out. * After getting past the front gate of the compound, Boomerang decapitates two of Vandal's henchmen. * One of Vandal's men is impaled by Copperhead. Category:Movie Deaths Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Category:Extras